Happy Birthday
by Lazulley
Summary: Inglaterra está colérico y lo único que quiere es moler a golpes a cierto americano por haber olvidado algo muy importante...US x UK


_Hola fieles lectores, estoy aquí con este nuevo fic por tres sencillas razones:_

_1- Tenía un tiempo desconectada de mi lado escritor_

_2- A petición de una amiga de que escribiera un nuevo fic_

_3- para rendir un tributo bastante tardío al cumpleaños de mi querido INGLATERRA (que no es que lo haya olvidado, pero no le di su regalo de cumpleaños)_

_Bueno, como siempre, espero que les guste._

**DISCLAIMER: Ni el mundo de APH ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lastimosamente)**

**.**

**Happy Birthday**

**.**

**.**

El inglés estaba enojado, fúrico, colérico; no cabía en sí de tanta rabia y ya casi se podía ver la espuma saliendo por su boca, haciendo par perfecto con el rostro bermellón, el ceño extremadamente fruncido, los ojos chispeantes, la mandíbula tensa y el vapor que parecía salir tanto de sus orejas como de su nariz. Sus pasos eran fuertes y rápidos, y sus dientes rechinaban mientras lanzaba mentalmente todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber hacia aquel particular personaje con voz chillona y personalidad irritante que le desquiciaba la vida constantemente con sus excentricidades ¡incluso lanzó todas las maldiciones imperdonables que recordó de los famosos libros de la escritora J.K. Rowlin!

Así de enojado estaba.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta salir del edificio de conferencias sin arrepentirse ni una vez de haber abandonado tan abruptamente la reunión que tenían su primer ministro y el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, eso su conciencia se lo recriminaría después, pero ahora no había ningún pensamiento que cruzase la cabeza británica más que el incontrolable deseo de moler a golpes al gordo come hamburguesas que había desencadenado todo con un simple e inofensivo comentario que detonó todo el estrés y mal genio que llevaba a cuestas desde hacía unos dos meses.

Una vez al aire libre, se encaminó hacia una plaza cercana y buscó una banca donde sentarse a mirar el paisaje, respirar y calmarse; recomponerse y controlar sus instintos violentos y homicidas, mismos que amenazaban con desbordar y terminar de romper la fachada de caballero inglés que casi siempre se mantenía imperturbable y en su puesto, como debería ser.

A estas alturas la pregunta sería ¿qué había dicho la nación americana para sacar de sus casillas de esta manera al calmado británico? Pues la respuesta es tan sencilla que hasta daría risa: el muy desgraciado (como lo catalogó Arthur) no recordó su cumpleaños. Sip, así de simple.

Normalmente eran contadas las personas que se fijaban en ese día en particular. El primero fue Francia, que le despertó esa misma mañana con un susto de muerte al abrir los ojos y encontrarlo desnudo y sobré él con la absurda idea de que el sexo matinal sería el mejor regalo que podría recibir el inglés de parte de esa rana pervertida –no hace falta decir que ese día el galo llegó a la reunión con unos bonitos moratones cubriendo su hermoso rostro como agradecimiento –, el segundo fue Japón, quien después de felicitarle en el pasillo del edificio de reuniones le regaló un juego completo de té japonés pertenecientes a la era Edo japonesa, seguido de Alemania, Italia, Prusia, Austria y hasta España. Más tarde fue felicitado por su reina y primer ministro, y para el final del día recibió una llamada muy vaga y molesta que pretendía ser una felicitación por parte de sus molestos hermanos mayores. Finalmente se hizo media noche y el inglés no pudo reprimir un suspiro de ligera desilusión porque, al final, el gordo emancipado no había irrumpido en su casa en todo el día, como hacía cada año sin falta, alegando que su presencia misma era un regalo y que debería sentirse afortunado de que un héroe como él vaya a visitarlo y a sacarlo de su aburrimiento diario. Era una clara señal de que había olvidado su cumpleaños. Sin embargo se recompuso y asistió al día siguiente a la reunión pensando en hacer sufrir un poco al americano cuando fuera a pedirle perdón, a su manera claro, por haber olvidado su cumpleaños; y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que nada de eso pasó.

Así fueron pasando los días, las semanas y los meses, y el mal genio del británico se iba incrementando, tratando con helada indiferencia causada por ira contenida a la nación más joven.

Y al fin llegamos al presente día cuando, en un intento de romper el hielo y disipar la incómoda y tensa atmósfera, Alfred había hecho alusión a que haría una fiesta para su cumpleaños y que, para más descaro según Arthur, le exigiera ir alegando que no sería justo que el inglés olvidase su cumpleaños cuando él siempre recordaba el del ex imperio. Y se desató el infierno. Para cuando Arthur salió de la sala todos, incluyendo a los mandatarios, a la seguridad y demás presentes en la zona, tenían una cara de estupefacción tan grande que duró varios segundos en desaparecer.

Alfred, siguiendo un impulso, se levantó de su asiento en cuanto pudo reaccionar y siguió a la otra nación hasta que la encontró sentada en el parque con una relajación en el rostro que tenía bastante tiempo sin ver. Se acercó.

— ¿qué quieres git? — preguntó Arthur frunciendo el ceño nuevamente al notar la cómo la sombra ajena tapaba la claridad que se introducía por sus parpados cerrados

—Solo quiero saber qué pasa—le contestó Alfred, comenzado a sentir frustración por no saber el motivo del distante trato por parte de su ex tutor

—No te hagas el desentendido, tú sabes lo que hiciste, o mejor dicho, lo que no hiciste—le recriminó

—si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando—contestó aún más frustrado

—como veo que tu pequeño cerebro no lo capta, te daré una pista: 23 de abril—le miró fijamente con un enojo moderado pintado en sus verdes ojos

— ¿tu cumpleaños? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu cumpleaños? — se veía más confuso y perdido de lo normal

—primero no te apareces en todo el día, luego ni te disculpas por olvidarlo y, para colmo, me lo restriegas en la cara después de exigirme ir a tu absurdamente grande fiesta— se explica con claro resentimiento en cada letra

Los ojos del americano se abrieron grandes en entendimiento

—Que los demás no sepan que somos pareja no te da excusa para no felicitarme siquiera— las recriminaciones seguían

—pero Iggy…—intentó

—pero Iggy nada, no vengas a decirme tonterías a estas alturas, y deja de llamarme Iggy, mi nombre es Inglaterra—le interrumpió levantándose para encararlo

—pero es que…—

—y ni se te ocurra echarle la culpa a otros—

—Arthie, solo déjame…—

—que sepas que de esta no te libras Jones—

Alfred, al ver que Arthur no le dejaría hablar, simplemente cortó la distancia entre ellos y le abrazó fuertemente a lo que el inglés intentó soltarse sin mucho éxito, rindiéndose al final.

— ¿ahora si me dejarás hablar? —le preguntó sonriente a lo que solo recibió silencio y un rostro todo sonrojado virando hacia un lado, lo más lejos de su vista posible.

El americano tomó la barbilla del más bajo y le obligó a mirarlo a la cara

—no es que haya olvidado algo tan importante como tu cumpleaños, pero ese día te pensaba dar algo muy importante y estuve tan ocupado planeándolo todo que se me fue el tiempo, así que te envié un mensaje felicitándote y disculpándome por no ir—

— ¿un mensaje? — Preguntó desconcertado— yo no recibí ningún mensaje—

Ahora el desconcertado era el norteamericano. Le soltó y se alejó medio paso.

—Debe haber un error, estoy seguro de habértelo enviado—aseguró con convicción

—Y yo estoy seguro de que no recibí nada—

Se miraron con algo de molestia porque sabían que tenían la razón.

El primero en reaccionar fue Arthur, que de inmediato sacó su Android y reviso la bandeja de entrada de ese día enseñándosela a su pareja.

—Te dije que no recibí nada, idiot—

Esta vez fue Alfred el que revisó la bandeja de su iPhone, hallando el mensaje y mostrándoselo al mayor.

—Y yo te dije que te avise, Arthie—

Ambos se miraron sin entender antes de que el americano comenzara a reírse.

— ¿de qué bloody hell te estás riendo? —Inglaterra no le hallaba la gracia a la situación

— ¿no te parece gracioso? Has estado enojado conmigo por un pequeño malentendido—se explicó sonriente antes de abrazar al británico nuevamente—pero me alegro de que todo se aclarara— le dice suavemente antes de inclinarse y besar esos dulces labios que tenía tanto tiempo sin poder probar.

Arthur se relajó entre los cálidos y fuertes brazos que le rodeaban, y pasó los propios por el cuello del más alto, acercándolo a sí, antes de corresponder el tierno contacto y volverlo más fiero y demandante en clara señal de añoranza.

Abrió su boca para dejar que la nación más joven le recorriera totalmente, enredando sus lenguas y bebiendo del dulce néctar que era el otro, lamiendo los labios contrarios con insistencia pero manteniendo un ritmo tan lento como intenso, usando legua, labios y dientes. Arthur atrapó el labio inferior contrario y haló suavemente de él en un toque provocador que hizo brotar un jadeo por parte del otro.

— ¡My God, cómo extrañaba estos labios¡— exclamó Alfred bajito antes de volver a unir sus bocas

Finalmente la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, más molesta que de costumbre, y se separaron a regañadientes con los labios ligeramente rojos e hinchados y la respiración levemente agitada.

—Deberíamos irnos a mi departamento—dijo de pronto el inglés sin despegar sus miradas ni separarse

—Buena idea— secundó el de ojos azules con las pupilas algo dilatadas por lo que vendría—pero antes…— y se separó del otro cuerpo para buscar algo en su bolsillo, un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel negro con un lacito verde metalizado—Happy Birthday honey—

Arthur lo tomó delicadamente con la curiosidad bailando a flor de piel y lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente antes de encontrar una cajita negra que abrió para llevarse la sorpresa más grande del mundo. Su expresión no cabía en el asombro. Y cuando alza la vista hacia el americano le encuentra arrodillado frente a él.

—United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northem Ireland, o mejor conocido como Arthur Kirkland, eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida y quisiera preguntarte si le concederías a este pobre héroe locamente enamorado la dicha de pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado llamándote su esposo y siendo tú de él como él de ti— dijo tomando la caja de entre las manos británicas y extrayendo de ella una sortija de oro blanco con una ligera forma de gorrión que poseía pequeñas esmeraldas en sus ojos

El corazón de Arthur se aceleró súbitamente y sus mejillas se colorearon a la vez que sus ojos se humedecieron. Así que, allí, con el corazón desbocado y esbozando la más hermosa y radiante sonrisa de dicha, dijo un firme —si—y, luego de sentir el anillo deslizándose en su dedo, fue alzado por el americano, quedando una cabeza más alto que este, antes de ser besado con la mayor ternura y felicidad existentes en el mundo. Ambos giraron un poco y, cuando Alfred bajo a su hermoso prometido observó las lágrimas de regocijo que adornaban sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Se abrazaron por última vez antes de tomarse de la mano y caminar sonrientes hacia el apartamento del inglés, donde sellarían su promesa.

* * *

_ Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo ( o más) _

_Si se apiadan de mi dejen un review please_


End file.
